Chapter 509
Kagura vs. Larcade is the 509th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. August leaves the scene of his victory over Crime Sorcière; after claiming to be the son of Zeref and the nephew of Natsu, Larcade begins his battle with Kagura, which he easily wins. Following his victory, Larcade returns his gaze to Yukino, who he fully intends on killing. Elsewhere, the traversing August muses that if Zeref's loveless son were to be stopped, it could only be done by his mother. Summary Following his guild's defeat at August's hands, Jellal wonders how Crime Sorcière could be defeated by one man, but August steps on his head and asks why he would choose a path against Zeref after once following him. Jellal responds that he found a light to brighten his heart; August derides Jellal's belief that light and darkness are good and evil and states that Zeref had a single child that controlled a powerful light. While his defeated foe is astounded by this news, August explains that due to him being unloved, the son now wavers between the paths of light and darkness and suffers as a result. Now walking away, August muses that if justice were to exist, it would only exist in love, all while a frustrated Jellal tries to get up to protect Erza. Concurrently, Kagura wonders what Larcade means about being Zeref's son; Larcade states that his full name is Larcade Dragneel, which causes the group below him to realize that he shares the same last name as Natsu; Larcade confirms that they are related as Natsu is his uncle, while also revealing that Zeref and Natsu are brothers, which shocks those present. Larcade conveys his jealousy of his father's love of Natsu being greater than the love he has received, and attacks the group with blades of light. Kagura parries all the blades and then bifurcates the mountain Larcade is sitting on, forcing him to fight her face-to-face. The Spriggan 12 member then turns his Pleasure directly onto Kagura as he did to Yukino, but she escapes its power by biting her tongue, which shocks Larcade. She then zeroes in on him using her extreme speed, and attacks with the same technique she used on Yukino during the Grand Magic Games (while mentioning that her sword is as obscene as Larcade's Magic). To her surprise, Larcade blocks it and explains that defeating the several of the Spriggan 12 made her cocky, and that he, alongside August and Irene, is very different from the other nine. Kagura's confidence wavers and Larcade takes note of this, mentioning that her look is one of someone who knows they cannot defeat their enemy; her second swing is blocked, and Larcade deals Kagura a fatal wound, causing the Mage to collapse. While promising to turn her pain into pleasure, Larcade expresses the belief that though his Magic may be vulgar, it can also be likened to love and promises Kagura a swift, pain-free death. Yukino, Lector and Frosch despair; Larcade says he likes the look in their eyes and re-directs his Magic back on Yukino and tells her, rather psychotically, that he will show her heaven as she dies. Elsewhere, August mentions aloud that if Larcade could be defeated, it would only be at his mother's hands. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Larcade Dragneel (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *None Abilities used *Battle Form *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Weapons used *Staff * Arc Navigation